Unwanted Contact
by Amun-Ra1
Summary: A Half-Life2/Star-Fox crossover. When Cornaria recives a radio signal from a planet in a distant Solar System, they send Star-Fox to investigate. But it seems they came at a bad time... discontinued until further notice
1. The Arecibo

This is pretty much my first fanfiction... I've noticed that there are not enough unexpected crossovers like Half-Life 2/Starfox. The idea is epic and I thought 'oh fuck it, what the hell' and started working. So, read and tell me what you think.

--

It all started when the intergalactic communication towers on Corneria picked up a radio transmission coming from a planet in a far off solar system. Peppy Hare, General of the Corneria Army, was ecstatic about the idea of finding an advanced civilization. The Starfox team, consisting of Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi and Fox McCloud, was sent to investigate.

"We are only 5 light-years away from our destination." R.O.B. 64 informed the team. "Thank god! I was starting to think this trip would never end!" Falco said as he let out a sigh of relief. "How long have we been traveling again?"

"Three days." Slippy responded back. "I agree with Peppy on this matter, finding another civilization outside of the Lylat System is… amazing! I wonder how advanced they are, and how populated they are, and their governmental structure and-"

"We are within range of our target." R.O.B. interrupted.

Fox stood up from his chair and stared at the screen showing the planet. "Here it is, team, our trip is over. R.O.B., any suggestions on our next action?"

"Assuming that we are the first extraterrestrial life forms they have encountered, entering their atmosphere with a vessel as large as the Great Fox might be considered as a hostile movement. I suggest a sweep of the planet with the Arwings to evaluate the occupants of it, and then make contact."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Starfox, gear up and get ready to take off."

--

So, there you go. Leave me a review, it encourages me to continue. I think I've got Falco's attitude down pretty well. Also, sadly, Krystal will not be making an appearance.


	2. The Landing

So, here we are again, me writing my little fic here. Read and review, of course.

--

As Fox got himself settled into his Arwing, he turned on his intercom. "Team, how's your status?"

"Slippy here, everything is functional here."

"Falco here, ready as I'll ever be."

Fox flipped all the necessary switches and spoke into the intercom once more, "Okay, ready for launch. Let's get down there."

--

It took a few minutes to get to earth because of having to park the Great Fox so far away. Most of that time was filled with silence.

"…."

"…."

"Falco, you brought a gun, didn't you?" Fox finally spoke up.

"Ayup."

"God damn it, Falco, I told you this was supposed to be a diplomatic mission! We don't want to appear threatening… "

"Don't worry about it, pal, it's not like I'll be waving it around in everybody's faces. I'm smarter than that and you know it."

"Detecting manmade satellites orbiting the planet." Slippy informed Fox.

"Can you tell what they're for?"

"No, but I can tell that they're made of-"

"FOX, LOOK OUT!" Falco yelled into the intercom.

Suddenly, Fox found himself missing a wing. "I'm hit! I'm going down! Mayday! Mayday!"

"It's the satellites! They're defense satelli- AHH, I'M HIT!"

"Slippy! No, not you t- OUCH! God damn it, I'm going down, too!"

Fox then gave his team a command, "Alright, team; follow me the best you can! We're making an emergency landing!"

--

"I've NEVER been happier to see Dr. Kliner. " Alyx stated as she glanced up at the screen broadcasting the 'Kliner Cast'.

"…in short, the Combine are completely cut off. "

In the corner of his eye, Gordon caught a glimpse of something falling from the sky, a small blue and white plane of some sort. Alyx seemed to notice it to, as she said out loud "...What is that? Gordon, have you seen anything like that?"

Gordon and Alyx examined it closer and noticed it was on fire.

"Whatever it is, it's coming down!" Alyx said as she watched it come closer and closer to earth. The ship roared as it flew over their heads and landed on the other side of the buildings they were going to pass. Gordon and Alyx both lost their footing a bit when it crashed down with an enormous impact. "Ooooh… I doubt whoever was in there survived that… I wonder what that was. It sure didn't look combine in design. "

Alyx and Gordon both heard the same roaring again, and turned around again. "Two more of them?" Gordon braced himself for the next impact and watched the two other ships fall down. "Well, Gordon, I guess we should check it out. "

Falco awakened, with a splitting headache and thumping noises everywhere around him.

"Uhhg… god damn it, I HATE emergency landings!"

He opened up the cockpit, lifting up the glass above him. "Now where the hell am…" Falco stopped mid-sentence when he noticed a blue laser coming his way. "I don't like the look of that!" he exclaimed as he slammed the cockpit lid back down. Just as he shut it, a bullet traveled the path of the blue laser, leaving a mark on the bulletproof glass. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…" he said to himself as he looked up at the origin of the laser. He turned his head around when he heard a high pitched screech from something on the other side of his ship.

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!" he cried out as a bug-like creature scratched at his cockpit attempting to get at him.

"I HATE EMERGENCY LANDINGS!!"

Falco's hopes rose a bit when a black and yellow ball rolled out of a nearby building and started attacking the bug-like creatures, and right behind it a person in an orange and black suit, guns blazing, dodging the sniper fire and tearing though the bugs with his machine gun, then taking out a cylindrical object and throwing it up into the window the sniper was residing in. The object exploded and instantly killed the sniper pinning Falco in his ship.

"… Man, and I thought **I** had guts."

The person in the orange suit turned around and faced Falco, then proceeded to open his cockpit.

"Whoa, hold it right there, buddy." Falco said, drawing his blaster and pointing it at him.

"Nice toss, Gordon, that sniper almost took my head off!" said some woman as she exited the building. "… what's going on, here?"

"THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW. ONE MOMENT I'M INVESTIGATING A NEWLY DISCOVERED PLANET, THE NEXT I'M IN FUCKING HELL." Falco took a deep breath. "And that tower over there pretty much confirms that I'm in hell. What is that thing, anyway?"

"Yeah… that tower won't be there much longer."

"Good."

"It's going to blow up."

"Good."

"It's going to level the city."

"Not so good."

The citadel then started rumbling a bit. Alyx grabbed onto the remains of Falco's ship for support. "Okay, long story short, if you still want to have arms, legs and a head at the end of the day, you need to start heading in the opposite direction of that building."

The citadel started to rumble once more. "Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good plan right now….

--

--

Okay, so there we go. That's my second chapter. I like Falco for some reason…

So, read and review, it makes me feel good! And god damn it, I like feeling good.

Also, I will be following the progress of the game. I'm also kinda scared of portraying Gordon in some way… should I have him talk? Should I make him real smart or something? Should I have him be a total nutjob? I mean… think about it… he's been fighting nonstop for like 10 days without stopping. From the moment he put that sample into that big machine in the first game, his life has been hell. Wouldn't you be kinda mentally scarred from that? I bet he kinda feels like it's all his fault, too. He probably wouldn't have a problem blowing Falco's head off right then and there.


	3. The Fortification

Yay! Someone likes my fiction! :D

Okay, on to the story. I've got this fairly planned out, so sit back and enjoy.

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FUCKERS

--

"Okay, so my name is Alyx Vance, and this is Gordon Freeman. I'm guessing you have a name, too?

"Yeah, my name is Falco Lombardi. Nice to meetcha.

"Nice to meet you, too. Now, lemme climb up and take a look at what we're walking into." Said Alyx as she climbed up the bars to where the sniper resided. "Uh oh, they've got the street fortified up ahead."

"Not a problem." Falco said confidently while he readied his blaster.

"You two run point, okay? I'll cover you from up here till you reach the far end. When the coast is clear I'll catch up." Alyx said as she got in position with the sniper rifle. "Okay, looks like I can get that ladder down to you. Lemme shoot off the latch. I might be a little rusty with this rifle…"

The rifle went off, and the ladder slipped down to a reachable height. "Huh, nope! Guess I'm not!"

Gordon and Falco climbed up the ladder. When they hit the ground on the other side, they heard a horrible cry of pain from their right. It was then that Falco saw one of the most horrible sights he'd ever seen, if not THE more horrible. It was another person like the other two he was with, but something was different. Perhaps it was the blood drenched shirt he was wearing, or perhaps it was the yellow creature on its head, or perhaps it was the "mouth" that was really a giant hole in its body, or perhaps it was the "teeth" that were really its ribs, stretched outside of its body. But what really chilled Falco were the cries of agony it was emitting.

"YAAGH, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! "

"… What the hell…" Falco said to himself as he stared horrified at the sight of this abomination. "…what is that?"

Gordon, not even flinching, raised his pistol and gave it a single shot to the head, putting it out of its misery. The yellow creature fell off of the persons face, revealing that it had been horribly mutilated, his mouth was stretched wide open and blood stains lay under his eyes. His skin color had turned a dead, dead gray. Suddenly the one next to it came to life and scuffled toward the pair. It made a disgusting gurgling noise and raised its arms ready to attack.

"Oh god, now I KNOW I'm in hell!" Falco pointed his blaster at the monstrosity. "Well, at least I get to try out this baby."

Falco fired his gun at the zombie, shooting out a red laser that pierced right through the body of the zombie and at the same time electrocuting it. It gave out a horrible cry of pain and fell dead at Falco's feet.

"That wasn't so hard."

"GRAAAW" cried out an electronically filtered voice from behind them both.

"What the… wow, this one is fast!"

Approaching at a galloping speed was another zombie, but covered in thick body armor. The distance between the two and the armored zombie closed when suddenly a blue laser sight aimed at its 'head' and was followed by a sniper shot, killing it instantly and sending it flying a short ways. Gordon waved Falco as a gesture to follow him into a nearby building.

As they rounded a corner, Falco heard a hissing noise behind him. He turned around fast enough to see a black thing fly his way. Just when it was inches from Falco's face, a crowbar landed right on top of that creature and sent it straight down to the floor. While it was on its back trying to get back up, Gordon smashed it with his foot and killed it.

Gordon then turned around and proceeded onwards and three flights of stairs upwards. Falco heard more moans and cries. "Here come more of them. Leave them to me!" Falco said as he readied his blaster. Gordon held him back with his hand, however, and took out a grenade. "Fine then. I'll leave this to you."

Gordon tossed the grenade down the hallway, and after a few seconds, it exploded, taking two zombies with it. "What the heck? You only got two of them! You sure wasted that-" then Falco noticed something. The windows in that corridor that were previously boarded up were now opened up, and coming though those windows were a blue laser sight. "Ohhh… not bad."

More zombies went around the corner and passed the newly opened windows. Falco picked off the ones that Alyx let slip by with his blaster. He noticed that it took two shots in the body to kill the armored ones, but one slowed it down for a bit. "Alright, ready to move on."

Falco led on this time, leading Gordon back down to the first floor. The first thing Falco noticed when he stepped back outside was the giant hole in the ground. The next thing he noticed were the bugs crawling out of it. "Oh great, these things look lovely." Falco took a peek at Gordon and saw him pulling out a big orange and black gun. Gordon ran right to a manmade hiding place build out of metal sheets and pulled off one so Alyx had a clear shot at a person operating a machine gun up above them. Falco noticed that he pulled off the sheet with the gun he was holding. While Falco was interested by this gun, he was even more interested when he saw the gun punt the metal plate at a bug leaping towards Gordon, killing it by the impact. Gordon made a hand signal to 'cover him' and charged towards a broken down car. Falco followed his command and shot the bugs attempting to get at both him and Gordon. Gordon was using his gun to punt the car and roll it around. '_What the hell is he doing?'_ thought Falco, tearing holes through the bugs with the lasers he was shooting. Then Falco noticed where he was punting the car. '_He's rolling it to the hole!' _Falco thought. Falco watched as a bug attempted to crawl through the hole, but was smashed by the car, sealing off the hole for good.

"Cleverly done." Falco complimented.

Gordon pointed at the fortification Alyx was talking about ahead of them and walked up to the doors of it. Falco followed suit and followed him up there. Gordon readied his shotgun and waited. Then, a small bunch of armored soldiers rushed out of the doors and fired their smg's. Falco managed to dodge it all, but Gordon took many direct hits. Falco noticed he didn't even flinch, however, and just kept firing his shotgun at them. Falco helped and aimed his gun right at the group of soldiers, piercing one continuous hole right through off of them, then followed by a strong electrocution to all of them. When they were all gone, Falco and Gordon walked inside of the Fortification and looked around. They noticed that to their left, another crashed Arwing laid.

"Hey, that's Fox's ship! We gotta get him outta there!" Falco exclaimed, running up the Arwing.

"Whew, glad that's over." Alyx said, relived that they made it though. "Wow, is that another one?"

"Yeah, and one of my friends is inside there. Help me lift this up, will ya?" Falco commanded them.

--

So, there we go, finally to the point where they get fox outta there. I hope I'm not doing terrible at this.

So, tell me how I'm doing, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!

So, anyway, in the next chapter, things will be explained more to them.

Farewell, and remember….

REVIEW


	4. The Awakening

Okay, first of all, people from the IRC, stop being fags. Your comments will just get deleted anyway. The rest of you, ignore those kinds of reviews, they're all people I know and they act like asshats all the time.

--

Fox opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a female with black hair and a headband and a male with glasses, green eyes, nicely trimmed facial hair and an orange HAZ-MAT suit.

"Falco, hurry! He's awake!" the female called out.

"Oh god… where am I?" Fox said as he rubbed his head.

"Welcome to hell, buddy." Falco commented as he walked to Fox and helped him on his feet.

Fox looked around and realized why he called it 'hell'. Buildings in ruins, bodies lying on the ground, gunshots in the distance and a huge tower with a red and black spinning cloud right above it.

"Holy crap..." Fox said as he looked around at his surroundings, "this is worse than all the damage Andross has caused put together… What happened here?"

"Well, it all started when…" Alyx began, but was interrupted by the citadel causing a small tremor. "Oh god… looks like the reactor's back on track for a meltdown. That transmission's going out after all."

The citadel let out one more tremor, this time a little bigger. "What's going on here?!" yelled out Fox as he regained his balance.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Falco responded. "But from what I can tell so far, we need to get as far from that thing as possible.

Alyx walked to a console of some sort. "I'd love to find another way around this building," she said as she held her EMP device to the console, "but we really don't have time! Oh, and I'm Alyx Vance by the way, and the guy in the HEV suit is Gordon Freeman."

"I'm Fox McCloud. We were sent to investigate a radio signal sent from your planet. "

"Oh yeah, that thing." Falco interrupted, "I took a look at it during out trip. It looked like chicken scratch to me. What I could make out was a two legged person and some spiral shape. Slippy said it was a double felix or something like that."

"Double Helix." Fox corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, we were sent to-"

"The Arecibo Message." Gordon spoke up.

"… Holy crap, he just talked."

"The message was sent into space in the year 1974 to mark the remodeling of the Arecibo radio telescope. It was mostly meant for show and they didn't expect it to make it anywhere. It was pointed at a large star cluster about 25,000 light years away. By now it should have only gone 46 light years. It should also be weakened by dust and gas clouds."

"Hmm… strange, we were much farther than just 46 light years." Fox said, puzzled. "And it was also fairly strong."

The citadel then let out another tremor.

"Guys, guys," Falco interrupted, "I'd love to sit around and listen to all of this, but we gotta make like a banana or else we'll get blended. "

"You're right, let's move on."

--

Inside the building, Gordon broke a few crates open for supplies. Gordon turned around and offered a med-pack to Fox.

"For your head. It's bleeding a bit there."

"Thanks…. How do I use it?"

"Just put your hand here. The nanobots will flow into your bloodstream and make repairs."

Fox put his hand on the med-pack and felt a cool rush come to him, and suddenly go away. He noticed that his head no longer hurt like it did before.

"Feeling better? Good, let's get going."

--

Yeah, I'm still working on this. School just started, and it's SO hectic.

Also a little thing I've learned: it seems that a few voice actors for Starfox games have taken place in the making of Valve games. For example, the person who voiced Kristal is the model for the face and body of Chell in the game Portal, and the person who voiced Wolf (in the later games) also does the engineer in Team Fortress 2.


End file.
